The present invention relates to several different types of helium party balloon holders which are of different shapes. The helium party balloon holder is constructed so as to be capable of having a series of mylar or latex balloons tied to it to enable the balloons to be displayed after being purchased.
The helium party ballon holders herein disclosed are basically formed from synthetic plastic as a single piece, but decals can be attached thereto for various purposes such as for ornamental dressing and also for the purpose of adding advertising or special messages to various faces of the balloon holder, as may be desired. As an example, my helium party balloon holder which is of a heart-shaped configuration can have a decal applied to it beneath the loop carrying suitable messages. The other balloon holder disclosed having the inclined flat edge base can also be decorated and supplied with decals with or without messages as may be desired.
According to important features of my invention, the upper side of the base member is provided with a loop so that balloon strings can be tied thereto. In addition, the base member of my balloon holder is provided with a series of finger-like projections or posts which are arranged in two spaced pairs, and are formed integral with the base. These posts serve to provide means for holding a greeting card in an upstanding position on the base. As an alternative form of my invention, the base can be provided with a groove and the groove can be utilized as means to support a greeting card in an upstanding position on the base.
It is believed that my different types of balloon holders that are herein disclosed are particularly advantageous over any and all devices that are presently known to exist in that it can be sold to the individual consumer or to special groups such as car dealers, marinas where they can purchase balloons for promotional purposes, and the like. The helium party balloon holders allow the owner to display balloons on tables, desks or shelves. By storing the balloons on helium party balloon holders, the balloons can be kept in a tidy way, and it will no longer be necessary for them to be held in place by a ceiling or to be tied to furniture or door handles and the like.
Another advantage of my new helium party balloon holder concerns the fact that one or all of its four sides can be decorated with a multitude of sayings, such as "Happy Retirement", "Happy Birthday", "Congratulations", and etc.